Its not a crush anymore
by Sucker For Romance
Summary: Harry is surprised to find that he is not the only one having nightmares
1. Chapter 1 : The Drive

Chapter 1: The Drive  
  
  
  
While loading their bags into the car Hermione and Harry said their goodbyes to Ron who sadly could not come spend the summer with them, his mother needed him at the burrow to help kept things in order.  
  
"Oh gees guys it'll be alright just as long as you write me and send me pictures." said Ron quickly hugging his two best friends.  
  
"Of course we will." said Hermione letting go of Ron.  
  
"Hermione, Harry hurry up we don't want to get stuck in traffic now do we." said Mrs. Granger waving her hand in a hurried motion. "Well bye Ron." said Harry and Hermione in unison while racing to the car.  
  
On the drive to Hermione's house Harry found himself growing more and more nervous .It was not that he didn't want to spend the summer with the Grangers, but the fact that he would be alone with Hermione a lot without Ron to interfere.  
  
Harry guessed that it was mostly his fault in the first place , in other words on the first day back from having spent the summer with the Dursleys he had complained non-stop about how awful it had been. But even the he had expected Ron to ask him to spend the summer with him, but instead Hermione beat him to the punch how could he refuse. After all she was nice and smart and funny at times when she's not lecturing them about studying. Soon he felt himself smiling; maybe things wouldn't be that bad after all. 


	2. Chapter 2 : Talk with the parents

Chapter Two: Talk with the Parents  
  
As the car came to a halting stop Hermione gave Harry's hand a quick squeeze and said  
  
"Harry just think happy thoughts, and before you know it it'll be over." Harry turned to look at her like she had lost it "What do you mean" asked Harry. But Hermione just shook her head and said "In due time in due time"  
  
Now Hermione's father and mother were your average everyday parents except for the following  
  
They are neat freaks  
  
They Don't like it when the rules are broken  
  
They speak what's every on their mind freely( which means 9 times out ten they get their poor daughter embarrassed)  
  
They are very protective of their Daughter( which means every boy that comes to the house receives " the talk" (Gross Alert : even her boy cousins )  
  
Okay so maybe most parents are like this except for the gross alert in number 4, we all expect this from our parents.  
  
"So," said Mr. .Granger while getting the luggage out of the car "you're the so-called famous Harry Potter my daughters been raving about." "Well no sir I wouldn't say famous, but yes I'm well-known." Said Harry getting his small but heavily packed suitcase out.  
  
"Well Hermione did mention that you were modest, but I need to talk with you not boy to boy, but man to man; now I know that you and my daughter are close am I wrong."  
  
"No sir we are very close, best friends to be exact." Said Harry looking up to see Hermione give him thumbs up and go into the house.  
  
"Harry, Harry, Harry don't call me sir," said Mr. Granger stretching the word "Mr. Granger will due just fine, I mean that's normally how boys act when they are asking for the father's permission to take their daughters hand and marriage; and that's not the kind of situation we have here do we Harry?" asked Mr. Granger hoping to see Harry crack under all the guilt that Mr. Granger knew he was hiding. "No sir uh I mean Mr. Granger" said Harry suddenly feeling uneasy about the penetrating gaze that Mr. Granger was giving him.  
  
Now he understood why Hermione said what she had in the car, because at that moment he knew exactly where this conversation was heading. 


	3. Chapter 3 : Dreams

Chapter 3: Dreams  
  
"Now Harry you look old enough to understand that you are not a little boy anymore. You see there comes a time in every man's life where he makes the transition from boy to man………."  
  
After the conversation was over Harry was mortified and embarrassed .Dinner that night was exceptionally quiet, and he felt even more mortified at the fact that Hermione kept giving him glances of encouragement. That night Harry didn't have any nightmares about Voldemort instead they were about Mr. Granger choking him with a condom yelling about getting Hermione pregnant.  
  
"Harry" whispered Hermione quietly as she crept into his room that night. "Are you a sleep?"  
  
"Not anymore." He said wiping the sleep out of his eyes and moving to make room for Hermione on his bed. "Thanks to your dad I kept having dreams about be choked to death by a condom." Hermione gave him a confused look then bust out laughing when she realized that he was serious. "Well I'm glad you find my nightmares so funny." Said Harry suppressing a laugh. "No really I'm so sorry you had to go through that I should have warned you ahead of time sorry." Said Hermione shifting uncomfortably on the bed while sighing loudly.  
  
"Hermione I don't mean to sound rude or anything, but why are you in here?"  
  
"I also had a nightmare, but it was nothing like yours." Said Hermione looking up to see Harry expression changes dramatically. "Was it about Voldemort?"  
  
"Oh Harry it, was awful." Blurted Hermione while reaching out to hug Harry "He had every one lined up and he and he…."  
  
"Shhhhh you don't have to talk about it, hmmm how about you staying in here with me for the rest of the night?" asked Harry while rocking a very upset Hermione. "Harry are you sure this is such a good idea I mean after the conversation you had with my dad."  
  
"Well let's just worry about having nightmare free dreams for now, and then we can worry about your dad" said Harry pulling the blanket over the both of them and falling into a peaceful dreamless sleep. 


	4. Chapter 4: Shock

Chapter 4: Shock  
  
Mr. Granger woke up in the middle of the night to get a glass of water. As he was passing Hermione's room he decided to go check on her to see if she had thrown the blankets of again seeing as she's a wild sleeper.  
  
Meanwhile Harry was finding out up close and personal that Hermione was a very loud snorer and to top it all off she was a very wild sleeper, but he didn't have the heart to kick her out.  
  
As Mr. Granger crept closer and closer to Hermione's bed he realized that it was empty.  
  
"Where in the world could she be?" thought Mr. Granger as he backed out of the room.  
  
"She must have just gone to get a glass of water or maybe she's in the restroom."  
  
But when he went downstairs there was no other cup in the sink and she wasn't in the bathroom, and that's when it struck him.  
  
" I can't believe that I didn't think of this before ,and to think I gave that little pervert ' the talk' and it was all for nothing, if he thinks that I'm going to just sit down and take this lightly then he's got another thing coming."  
  
Mr. Granger stormed up the stairs and raced down the hallway tripping over the Persian rug along the way and silently cursing his wife for buying it in the first place.Aha said Mr. granger as he threw open the door to the room in which Harry was staying, to find Hermione with her head laying comfortably on Harry's chest, which to Mr. Granger looked like a very compromising position.  
  
Uhoh said Harry when he was woken up by the door hitting the wall as Mr. Granger jerked it open and switched on the light.  
  
"Harry "whispered Hermione as she tried to shield her eyes from the blinding light "would you please turn out the light."  
  
"Oh no Harry don't bother I will do it." Replied Mr. Granger sarcastically "Thanks dad" said Hermione rolling over, and then realizing who it was that she thanked her eyes flew open. "Dad what are you doing in here?" asked Hermione dumbstruck. "Well you know I could ask you the same thing, but I'd rather not know right at this moment."  
  
" But don't think that I'm letting you off the hook ,because you two will be in too much trouble if you told me what you did right now, so just tell me in the morning for right now just try and get as much rest as possible, you'll need it . ." Said Mr. Granger through clenched teeth.  
  
When Mr. Granger turned around and saw that they readjusted themselves into the same position he had found them he just could take it any more.  
  
"In your own roooooooooooooooooooooooms!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
He screamed while stomping back to his room. 


End file.
